Sunshine
by MissCourtney002
Summary: Set 4 years after highschool, Roxas thinks that Axel's forgotten something particularly important. Or so it seems he has.


The burgundy leather couch rustled as the young blonde man sitting on it reclined, trying to get comfortable whilst reading his book

**A/N: OMG my first fanfiction since 2006. how pathetic of me.**

**Yes, standard disclaimers apply, clearly I don't own kingdom hearts, and if I did, well that could get interesting now couldn't it?**

The burgundy leather couch rustled as the young blonde man sitting on it reclined, trying to get comfortable whilst reading his book.

'If this doesn't get comfortable soon, I'm going to hit the roof.' he thought.

In the room opposite, his crimson haired partner was scheming quietly, chatting on the phone to someone, attempting to organize the night for his sweetheart.

'Marluxia better come through with this or I'll kill him for the sheer fun of it.'

It was a gorgeous day outside. The sun was shining through the window in the lounge room onto the blondes neck. The rays of light reflecting off the glass felt delicious on his neck. He placed his book down on the couch, fed up with trying to get comfortable, stared at something and sighed. A photo on the sideboard had just caught his attention.

The red haired man had just put the finishing touches to his plan. He sat back satisfied, thinking he had done a rather good job of keeping this to himself. He looked out the window, it was a beautiful day outside. It reminded the man of the day he and the blonde met one another.

omgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomg

"_Axel!" yelled out Mr. Xemnas._

'_Aww crap, what did I do now?' he thought. "Yes sir?" he asked, placing the maximum amount of derision he could muster into the last word._

"_I have something for you to do." The teacher said, walking back towards someone._

'_Did he say some__**thing**__ or some__**one **__for me to do?' Axel thought smirking. He followed the teacher._

"_This is Roxas Mantegna. I wish for you to show him around the school." Mr.Xemnas stated._

"_Just don't do anything like you did to the last new kid or else I'll have you expelled."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it sir!" Axel said, mock saluting. He looked at Roxas, who was still standing next to the teacher. He had expected a somewhat tall, muscled, menacing specimen of student. _

'_Hell,' he thought, 'Isn't that the kind of people we attract here?' _

_Instead, there was a rather short kid… Well, not short, but not overly tall either._

'_Average height.' Axel decided. He had a shock of platinum blonde hair, a nice figure, and seemed rather shy. He was staring at his feet, exuding the air of someone who had no idea what they were doing, or whether they should be where they are._

"… _is Axel Element."_

_A voice snapped Axel out of his reverie. He walked up to Roxas and clapped a hand on his shoulder._

'_Hes got little shoulders. It feels fragile under my hand..' Axel thought._

"_So shorty, ready to be shown around?" Axel asked._

_Roxas looked up sharply, his cerulean eyes flashing, 'My god I've never seen such a blue before in my life' Axel gasped inwardly._

"_DON'T. call me short." he muttered._

"_Alrighty then __Blondie__, lets go!" Axel said, grabbing Roxas by the arm and running off with him, the blonde yelling at him not to call him that either, Axel laughing maniacally._

_Mr. Xemnas just shook his head, wondering if it were such a good idea to ask Axel to show Roxas around._

omgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashback

The doorbell rang. Roxas was shaken out of his staring at the photo on the sideboard.

"Oh! Marluxia! How are you?" Roxas asked, surprised to see the rose haired man on the doorstep.

"I'm great Roxas! Gosh, it's been a while. I bought these around for you." He said, offering up bouquet of lilacs and tulips to the blonde. "Is Axel around?"

"Sure, come inside! I'll go get a vase for these beautiful flowers. It's so thoughtful of you Marly!"

"It's no trouble. What did Axel get you?" Marluxia inquired, stepping over the threshold of the door, shrugging off his coat as he went.

Roxas sighed. "He forgot." He grabbed a vase on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten Rox."

"Mmm…" Roxas filled the vase and placed the flowers into the water. "Axel! Marluxia's here to see you!"

Axel came out into the kitchen and hugged Roxas from behind. "Do you mind if I go out with Marly for a while? I offered to help him set up for something."

"No, go for it," Roxas smiled. "Gotta keep your promises!"

"Alright, I'll be home in a few hours. I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you too, Axel. See you later."

"Catch ya later Rox!" said Marluxia.

After they left, Roxas was still smiling, thinking about the night at Marluxia's that instigated everything.

omgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomg

_It had been 9 or so months since Roxas' advent at Twilight High. In those 9 months, Roxas had charmed just about everyone with his polite, shy ways. The girls were falling all over him, some of the boys included too. Hell, even the teachers seemed to be in love with him. Roxas himself didn't like the attention._

"_I mean, it's nice to know they think I'm interesting and all, but what would the girls think if they knew I was gay? The boys would go crazy over me, the girls would go all fangirl. I think it's bad enough as it is." Roxas had said one say to Axel._

'_OH MY GOD. He's gay?! Oh this is too good to be true!' Axel had been dancing on the inside. On the outside, he merely said: "Yeah man, I get what ya mean. That'd drive me insane."_

_Instead of hanging out with the 'popular' crew like he'd been invited to many times, he preferred to hang out with Axel and his friends. There was Zexion, a slate haired man who seemed emo but was actually fairly cool. Demyx, who reminded Roxas of an overexcited puppy, who was madly in love with Zexion. Marluxia, who was the utter romantic of the group, he loved flowers and anything to do with them. Larxene was the only girl in their group, and it suited her just fine. She was a violent bitch to anyone who angered her, but she was awesome nonetheless Roxas thought. Then of course, there was Axel. He was Roxas' best friend, and he was the reason he was at this stupid party._

_The music is loud, the bass is pumping and Demyx is dancing suggestively against Zexion, who was reciprocating rather eagerly. Roxas smiled to himself, it was obvious the two liked each other. 'It's only taken forever.' he thought. He took a sip of the bourbon he was clutching. Then, there was a resounding crash from the kitchen, and everyone ran in there. Roxas stumbled a bit. 'Wow, I must be drunker than I thought.'_

_Zexion, Demyx, Larxene and Roxas went to the kitchen and stared down on the floor. Evidently Marluxia had passed out on the kitchen floor, and it looked as though he'd taken down a few of the plates from on the bench. Axel was on the floor next to him, giggling like there was no tomorrow, trying to wake him up. He looked up and giggled even harder when he saw Roxas staring down at him._

"_Heheheheheh Roxy, you're a blondie!" he stated._

_Roxas huffed and walked out of the room. Axel, doing the manly thing (well he thought it was the manly thing) walked out after him._

"_Roxy! Don't be mad! I was only joking!" he said._

"_Yeah, well.. You're gay." Roxas retorted. 'Oh god Roxas, great comeback.' he admonished himself internally._

_Axel grabbed him, slammed him against the wall behind him and ground his hips against him. "Do you have a problem with that Roxy?"_

_Roxas gasped and squirmed. 'Axel's gay? Is he only joking or is he being serious?' He definately hadn't seen that one coming._

"_Well… Do you?" Axel asked again, stepping back from Roxas._

"_N… No, of course not Axel!" Roxas stuttered._

"_We're good then." Axel stated, going back to the kitchen._

_Larxene was in hysterical fits of laughter._

"_Oh my god guys! Best idea ever!" she hiccupped. "Lets play spin the Marluxia!"_

_Demyx yelled his approval "AXELS FIRST!!"_

"_Dude, seriously, how the fuck could we do that?" Axel asked._

"_NO IDEA! Lets do it anyways!" Larxene yelled._

'_This is going to end up bad..." Roxas thought, but he still sat in a circle. Or rather, he fell into it. 'Graceful Roxas, very graceful.' he thought._

_AXEL POV_

'_My god he looks gorgeous tonight why did I have to do that to him earlier oh man that was a stupid thing to do man im drunker than I thought the straight shit wasn't a smart idea hahahah he fell into the circle he looks so cute why is everyone staring at me oh wait isn't it my turn oh yeah this Is hard who woulda thought marluxia would be so damned heavy oh he wont move someones saying something wait what was that why is roxas so red holy shit did they just say I have to kiss him this is awesome why am I freaking out then ive kissed plenty of guys but I actually like roxas hes staring at me my god I wish he was mine…'_

_ROXAS POV_

'_Ahh shit! What am I gunna do? Everyone' screaming for us to kiss… What the fuck! He' my best friend! I shouldn't want to do this! OH TO HELL WITH IT._

omgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashback

That night had been one of the strangest nights of Roxas' life. He and Axel already spent a fair amount of their time together, but from then on, they were inseperable. Some of the girls at school had gone into fits of fangirl raptures when it came out that they were dating. The guys however were either jealous or they were intrigued. Roxas couldn't have stopped giggling over it if he tried. He still giggled over it, 4 years later. He sighed.

'What is Axel really up to?' he pondered.

"Do you think he's going to like this?" Axel asked Marluxia anxiously.

"Sure, we all know that Roxas would love anything you do." Marluxia replied. "Sides, he already thinks you've forgotten what today is. Smooth my friend, really smooth."

Axel felt terrible. He hadn't wanted Roxas to think he'd forgotten about today.

omgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomgflashbackomg

"_Sunshine!" Axel yelled down the hallways of school, close to where Roxas' locker was. "Sunshine!"_

_The girls in the general vicinity looked around and sighed, they wished they were in Roxas' shoes right now. Or rather, his pants._

_Axel finally spotted him. "Sunshine, guess what!"_

"_What, Axel." Roxas asked him woodenly. His parents had been fighting the night before and he wasn't in the mood for anything. _

_Axel stopped in his tracks. In the entire 15 months they'd known each other, he had never seen him looking so dejected or heard him talk like that._

"_What's up Sunshine?" he asked tentatively._

"_NOTHING! Just don't worry about it ok!" Roxas yelled. Axel flinched._

"_Just… please, leave me alone.." Roxas said._

"_Oh.. Um.. Ok then." Axel left him to his thoughts._

_Roxas felt rotten for doing that to Axel, but it was one of those times that he wanted to be left alone._

_For the rest of the day, Axel wandered the halls looking lost. In classes, he had no concentration or will to work. He went home at the end of the day and just lie down on his bed. He felt like crap._

"_Its good to see that you are doing well, _

_And well enough to be,_

_Laughing here with me"_

_Axels phone was ringing. He picked it up without bothering to look at who was calling._

"… _Hello?"_

"_Roxas?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. Can I come round?"_

"_For sure. See you soon."_

_Axel waited impatiently for Roxas to aririve. The doorbell finally rang. Axel flew down the stairs and opened the door, upon which Roxas flung himself into Axels waiting arms._

"_I'm so sorry for what I said today." Roxas sobbed._

"_It's ok, Rox. Come on, stop crying, it's ok..."_

_Roxas sniffed. "Axel,"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

_Axel sighed happily. "I love you too."_

omgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashbackomgendflashback

"Marluxia?" Axel called.

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome with flower decorations, can you please make on for me?"

"No worries Axel. I can finish up here, go take care of Roxas."

"Dude, I owe you one. Its fantastic that you're doing this for me."

"Seriously, piss off and go make sure he knows you love him. It's bad enough the poor thing thinks you've forgotten what happened on this day."

"Yeah, be quiet. Catch ya later, Marly."

"Catch ya, Axel."

Axel looked at the ring on his left hand and smiled. He remembered the night he proposed to Roxas. The blonde had looked so radiantly happy after that. 'He looked so dejected this morning…' Axel thought. It broke his heart to think his darling thought he'd forgotten about today.

Roxas returned to the lounge room after taking care of some of the chores. He tried to finish reading his book. The sun had lowered in intensity. Again, his eye caught on the photo on the sideboard. It was of he and Axel on their wedding day. The whole thing had been a rather simple affair, just their closest friends and family. They had both written their own vows. Axel had gotten rather sentimental through the whole thing and cried whilst Roxas was reading his vows. You could ask any of the people who were present at the wedding: Those two were made for one another. Roxas thought that was the best day of his life. Then is face darkened, as he remembered that Axel had forgotten.

"Roxas, babe, I'm home!" Axel called.

When there was no reply, he called again. "Roxas?"

"What's up, Axel?" Roxas finally replied.

"Oh nothing. Marluxia invited us to come over for a barbeque tonight."

"Ahh.. Fair enough, when are we going?"

"In about an hour if that's alright?"

"Yeah it is.. I'll go get ready."

Roxas began to walk to their room. "Roxas?"

He turned around. "Yeah Axel?"

"I love you Sunshine."

'I don't think you realize just how much I do Sunshine.' He thought as he watched the retreating form that was Roxas.

Jade eyes locked onto the blondes slender figure. Roxas had chosen to wear a light blue shirt and a pair of black pants. The whole outfit looked gorgeous on him, it contrasted perfectly with his creamy coloured skin and blonde hair. Axel had decided to dress up slightly as well, wearing a green shirt that was the perfect shade to set off the differing tints of red in his hair, and a pair of black pants.

They both stood there and just looked at each other, drinking in the sight of the other. Roxas crossed the room, and looked up at Axel. He leaned down near Roxas' ear and said: "My god, you look beautiful."

Roxas muttered his disagreement and said: "I think you're the one that looks gorgeous."

"Are you ready to go?" Axel asked.

"Yeah."

Axel looked down at the man standing before him. They had met in high school, become the best of friends, and now they were married. He smirked over the entire clichéd nature of it. But he still couldn't believe after 4 years of being together that Roxas was his beautiful husband.

"Lets go then."

When they arrived at Marluxias home, there was a not on the door.

"_Hey Axel & Roxas,_

_Vexen and I had to go out for a while, but yeah. The door to the backyard is open, so feel free to go and wait for us in there!_

_Love Marluxia."_

Roxas grumbled something about a waste of time. Axel just kissed his cheek and lead him into the yard. When Roxas looked around, he was shocked.

There was fairy lights all around, a lovely flower arrangement on the table sitting on the veranda, there were lit candles and a bottle of champagne on ice. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. Axel looked on with pride at his and Marluxia's creation. He looked down at Roxas' shocked expression, pulled him onto a part of the deck that was especially lit up, placed some music on and started waltzing around with Roxas.

"I can't believe you thought I forgot."

"Axel.. This is beautiful.." Roxas said.

"Happy anniversary Sunshine."

**A/N: well I don't think I like the way it ended. I had it all planned out and then the characters went against me and the idea just died. I hate when that happens!**

**Now, I belive that there is a periwinkle button (omg same colour as zexions hair drools) that is begging to be pushed. Just tell me what ya reckon (Y)**


End file.
